The Story So Far...
A Long Time Ago... The year is 3642 BBY, 11 years after the Sacking of the Galactic Republic capital planet of Coruscant and the signing of the doomed treaty that nominally ended the Great Galactic War. After a decade of this fragile peace, marked by ever-increasing tension and animosity between the Republic and the Empire, the acrimony simmering between these two galactic powers has erupted once against into another seemingly endless interstellar conflict. But, as with any war, right and wrong are never simply defined; the Galactic Republic clings to its idealistic roots while staggering under generations of corruption and a bureaucracy rife with redundancies; the rot has not even spared the illustrious Jedi Order, as its own masters squabble with one another and even maneuver for political power. The Sith Empire, on its face a well-oiled machine, continues its march of oppression with bloodthirsty efficiency while languishing at the destructive whims of inconsistent Sith who head their mysterious Dark Council. Hidden in the many shadows cast by this far-reaching war, plots begin to emerge as individuals are drawn together through camaraderie, circumstance, or just cold hard cash. Jaded by the failures of the Republic Senate and the Jedi Order to effect any meaningful change to their system, or even to effectively combat the deadly threat of the Empire, a renegade Jedi has called upon his coterie of allies in the Jedi Order and the Grand Army of the Republic, along with supportive civilians, to aid him in the pursuit of a deceptively simply goal: to destroy the Sith and drive any remnant of the Empire from the galaxy. A noble aspiration, but the road ahead is shadowed with temptation and deceit, fear and pain. Unsatisfied with the current direction of the Empire, a conspiracy of Sith has arisen; these powerful wielders of the Force has forged a tenuous alliance with one goal in mind: the destruction of the current Dark Council. Perhaps they are on a quest to achieve the ultimate purification of the Sith Order, or perhaps it is merely a simple bid for personal power. Conspicuously missing is what will happen after this goal is met. Joined with these Sith are their apprentices, sympathetic Imperial citizens, Imperial Intelligence operatives, and hired guns interested in the profit that can be made from the chaos. These two disparate cells, goals aligned, have suddenly found themselves bound by a common agreement, made in utter secrecy. What happens now with not only alter the lives of every member of these assemblies, but perhaps even the course of galactic history. General Timeline For ease of flipping between canon events and our story, all dates are in BBY. *~3950 BBY, Revan disppears to the Unknown Regions to confront the Sith Emperor. *3681, Outbreak of the Great Galactic War between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic ** Korriban falls to the Empire (Republic Defeat) *~3678, Second Battel of Korriban (Republic Defeat) *3677 BBY Jockamo is born to the Katarn clan on Concord Dawn *3670 BBY, Arkaidy is born *3669 BBY, Jockamo enlists in the Republic Military *3667 BBY, Sergeant Rasme Gran is born on Ord Mantell *3665 BBY, Varinn Jayne is born on Kiffu *3662 BBY, Asara Ornell is born on Chandrila *3660 BBY, Asara Ornell is adopted into the Jedi Order *3659 BBY, Jone is born into slavery *3654 BBY, Jone is sold in to House Hadra *3653 BBY, Sacking of Coruscant; Great Galactic War "ends"; Treaty of Coruscant is signed ** The Jedi Order retreat to Tython **Jockamo is promoted to Lieutenant *3647 BBY, Jone is taken to Korriban to face the Sith trials. *3653 BBY, Jockamo is promoted to Major and tasked with forming and commanding the Jedi Operations Unit for Special Tasks or "JOUST". *3642 BBY, CURRENT DAY